


Sunset at the Gala

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex saves the day, Alex would fight the sun to protect Kara, Crossover, F/F, Minor SuperCat, Pseudo Science, Super Gay Alex, awkward dad hank, diana prince in all her amazon glory, maxwell lord needs to leave, over protective alex, sass master vasquez, super gaygent hijinks, too gay to function, tropes and jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Maxwell Lord creates a weapon that weakens Kara and Clark, Alex must step in to protect her favorite superheroes. But a mysterious woman captures her attention, will she be able to focus and save the day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset at the Gala

The invitation came in the mail with looping calligraphy and promises of rich assholes in fancy dress kissing Maxwell Lord’s ass. Alex didn’t even feel any bit of regret when she promptly threw it in the trash. In fact, she didn’t give it a second thought until a few weeks later. 

“We need a way into Lord Tech without raising an suspicions.” Hank crossed his arms and looked at Alex. “And while your dinner chats with Maxwell Lord have been… Illuminating; we’re going to need free access to his facilities. Preferably without dealing with his admittedly sophisticated security system.” 

Alex’s brow furrowed until she remember the invitation that was no doubt already recycled into something better, like toilet paper. She sighed heavily and Hank raised an eyebrow, there was no way out of this. “I was invited to his technology gala this Friday night.” 

Hank did not bother looking surprised. “Well. I hope you have a dress picked out.” They turned back to the floor plan and security concerns, neither wanting to think about the shit storm of flirtation and douchebaggery that she was going to have to put up with in the name of national, and possible planetary, security. 

But just as Alex was leaving, Hank stopped her. He looked vaguely in pain while he was trying to speak, “While I understand you are our best agent Alex, if you feel you cannot be… Impartial when it comes to Lord. Which is understandable, he is rich, intelligent, and handsome-”

Alex put her hands up shaking her head, horrified that anyone would mistake her interactions with Maxwell Lord as anything other than business, “No. Nope. No problem at all sir. 100% business.” 

Hank looked relieved that the conversation didn’t have to go on any further. He cleared his throat, “Alright. Goodnight Agent Danvers.” They quickly walked in opposite directions. 

When she got home, she saw Kara in her super suit stuffing her face with Thai food on her couch. A welcome bit of normal, or their version of it. 

Alex sat on the other end of the couch with a huff. Kara tried to smile, her cheeks too full, making her look like a very excited chipmunk. “Guess what?!” Once she had finally swallowed. 

Alex tried to look excited for her sister, but the thought of the next night was weighing heavily on her mind. “What?” She picked over the scraps of food leftover from hurricane Kara.

“I get to go to the tech gala tomorrow!” Kara’s face lit up. “I mean it’s only as Cat’s assistant, but still?” 

Alex sighed in relief, “Oh thank goodness, I have to go for a work thing. You can help me run interference with Max. Assuming you can get away from dragon lady.” She stabbed at the pad thai with her chopsticks forcefully. 

Kara wiggled nervously on the couch, “She’s not that bad really. And what kind of tech? Do you need me to go you know all woosh?” 

“Yes, she is that bad. Who doesn’t call their assistant of two years by their actual name? And no, we’re thinking it’s a weapon to take you down, so you are strictly on the sidelines.” 

Surprisingly Kara looked relieved, “Oh good, the super suit would not fit under the dress Cat picked out. And she’s called me by my name before...” Alex froze, warning sirens going off in her head as Kara hummed while shoveling more food into her mouth. She was definitely blushing a little bit. 

“Wait.” Now it was Kara’s turn to freeze, looking guilty with her chopsticks halfway to her mouth. Cheeks only getting redder. “Why would Miss Grant buy you a dress?”

“‘Cause she doesn’t want her assistant to make her look bad?” 

“Ok, but why do you need to be there? She never brings you to these things?”

“Plenty of people bring their assistant to these things.” 

“Not Cat Grant.” They were staring each other down now, with Kara losing. 

“Also why would you say ‘only as her assistant’?” Alex raised an eyebrow and finally Kara broke.

“Alright I give up!” Kara threw up her hands, almost flinging food everywhere.

“Yes! Oh wait no!” Alex’s face dropped. “This is bad. Oh this is very bad. Why Kara?! She’s your boss! Your very powerful boss who happens to have professional relationship with Supergirl!” She could feel the headache starting, her mother’s voice shrieking in her head. “Oh please don’t tell me she knows.”

“She doesn’t!” Kara said defensively. “But if things get more serious, she should.” 

“Wait you guys aren’t serious? What does that-” Alex made a horrified face. “Oh please, I don’t want to know!” 

“You’re the one who asked!” Kara was as scarlet as her cape, and neither sister could look at each other.

“Uh, I just mean… Wait, how does she not know? Especially if you two are…” Alex struggled. “I just mean remember what happened in college, when you got a little too… Excited.” 

Kara got up and started pacing. “I can’t believe you’re bringing this up! I’m not in college anymore! I have… better control over my powers.” They both looked horrified as they remembered. “And it hasn’t been an issue yet…” 

“I’m getting whiplash just from being proxy to this relationship…” Alex got up and started pacing in her kitchen. She turned around suddenly. “Wait is she using you?!” She let her anger override that particular image.

“No!” Kara shouted back. “You know what. I’m just going to leave. I’ll see you tomorrow night!” She shot out the window fast enough to rattle them.

Alex closed her eyes and tried to remember why she had given up drinking. She started to clean her apartment on autopilot, trying to process what just happened. When she decided that was more than enough awkwardness for one day, she climbed into bed. 

But as she was finally starting to fall asleep, it occurred to her exactly what Kara meant when she blushed and said sometimes Cat used her name. She desperately wish they had channelled more money into the mind-wiping technology.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

They were sitting in an unmarked van around the corner and away from the prying eyes and cameras in front of the Lord Tech building. 

“You look nice.” Hank grunted. Alex and Vasquez shared a look. 

“You going soft on me Director?” Alex laughed and Hank huffed in annoyance.

“Do you have your gun?” Alex only rolled her eyes in response. 

“Incoming.” Vasquez called from up front as Alex put her more discreet earpiece in.

The door of the van opened up to reveal Maxwell Lord looking as smug as ever. 

“Well as much I love the attention, it looks bad for the host to show up late to his own party.” He held a hand out to help Alex out of the van, but then closed his fist. “Ah, wait. No weapons allowed.” He wagged a finger patronizingly. 

Alex rolled her eyes. She was expecting this and had taken the opportunity to prep for this moment. 

She pulled her standard glock from a thigh holster, that had been too cumbersome anyways. Then she pulled the two smaller pistols from the improvised duct tape holster on her back, taking the duct tape off too without wincing or breaking eye contact with Max. Next, she brought out the knife from her other thigh and the even smaller ones she had stuck in the band under her breasts. 

Max continued trying to look unimpressed with the small armory on her person. Not one to be outdone, he tried to get the final word in, “Don’t worry sir, I definitely won’t have her back before midnight if everything goes right.” He winked at her as she climbed out of the car, without his help. 

“Dick…” Alex heard Vasquez mutter before the van door shut again. 

“Shall we?” Max offered his arm, but she was already walking towards the flashing lights and chattering people. Something she never described as safety until now. 

Alex smiled a little as Max struggled to catch up to her long strides. 

“What’s your angle Max?” She decided to start out swinging, itching to go toe-to-toe with one of the few people who could keep up with her.

“What do you mean? Can’t a man want a beautiful woman on his arm for a wonderful evening of people fawning over him?” Alex did not try to hide her eye rolling. 

“Fine. Keep your enemies close and your questionable government agencies closer, Agent.” He bit off the last word. 

“What no friends, Max? Or can you not even pay people to be around you?” Alex spit back. 

“Ouch, not 5 mins in and starting with the personal attacks. I thought this would be the perfect evening for you.” They slipped in through a side entrance. Alex was surprised, but the press was more likely looking for people like Cat Grant and already had their shots of him. Probably with a giant phallic looking piece of tech behind him. 

Alex held back that comment and instead went for the bait he had set. “This isn’t really my ideal evening.”

“Really?” He turned to face her walking backwards through the service hallway. He turned sharply and paused before opening a door dramatically. “Not even this?”

The door revealed the main entranceway, but it was completely transformed and dazzling. Gorgeous guests floated around pausing before the large displays of tech on the fringes of the room. Business and pleasure blended together in the center of the room. Servers glided between the two worlds with silver platters held above the crowds until it was brought down by the beck and call of those invited. A floating, golden orb hovered above the room with a lazy spin cast a muted glow over the room. 

“Because this is where you belong Alex. Not hindered by government rules and regulation, but free to invited. To recreate the world. The sun if you want to!” He carelessly threw a hand upwards, a half-hearted salute to a monumental achievement. “To cure diseases. To really change the world for the better. To know you’re doing what the people want because they can see you and ask the world of you and you can deliver nothing less.” Max whispered passionately, and Alex had to admit even she was shocked into silence. 

But Max didn’t give her a chance to recover, instead entering the gala like he owned the place. Because well, he did. 

“If you want a tour of the labs, all you have to do is ask. I’m prepared to have my lawyers draw up just about any contract you want and buy you out of whatever one you’re currently in. Although, I’m not sure government agencies that don’t technically exist have much power in court.” Max smiled before plucking a champagne flute from a passing tray and offering it to her. 

Alex stood there still slightly shocked, this was not how she thought her evening would be going. But before she could come up with any witty response, an overly muscled man in a suit came up and whispered in his ear. 

“I hate to leave you like this, but some business has come up. Please look around, all the tech on display tonight is our own. Tomorrow everyone else will join us for the convention. But for now, welcome to Lord Technology.” With that he swept away with a slight bow.

Once Alex recovered from her shock, she walked forward, blending seamlessly into the crowd. She tried to rub her ear inconspicuously, but nothing over the line came in. There must have been something jamming the signal. Flying solo, she decided to try to find Kara. 

Something shimmering in her periphery caught her eye, but when she turned there was nothing. Alex slipped through the people trying to find whatever circle Cat was no doubt cultivating around her. And she was stressing the cult part of that. What her sister saw in the woman she would never know.

Alex finally spotted them, standing on the edge next to some exhibit. Cat had her back to the crowd as to not draw attention, but Alex immediately noticed her sister looking almost nauseous. She didn’t care who she elbowed out of her way or offended, she rushed over to Kara’s side.

She caught the tail end of what Cat was saying as she steered her sister gently behind the exhibit away from prying eyes, but what struck Alex was the fact Cat Grant was rubbing small comforting circles on Kara’s back. “-alright Kara…” 

Cat’s arm jerked away the moment she noticed Alex approaching. “I mean, I don’t pay you to be sick Kiera!” She took a step back when she saw Alex reach for Kara and she didn’t move away. “Now, I’m just confused… What’s going on?” 

“I’m her sister, Alex. Don’t worry I know.” Alex said without looking away from Kara. There was no obvious signs of attack or damage, but that didn’t always mean much. “Hey what happened? You okay?” She picked up Kara’s face to look at her while her sister just clutched her stomach and grimaced. 

“Clearly she’s not!” Cat said, her voice a sharp whisper. 

But Alex looked to Kara who said, “It must have been bad food.” Then Kara brought her into a hug and whispered, “Whatever he’s made, he’s using it now.” Alex nodded, suspecting as much. 

Cat blathered on somewhere behind her, “I told you not to eat from that restaurant off 41st. You know it was shut down 3 times. And trust me, this time will be for good.” She was already tapping away on her phone. 

“No,” Kara tried to straighten up a bit, but she still looked too pale and shaky. “Really. I feel fine, see.” She smiled shakily, and Cat and Alex shared a look. 

“I’m taking you home.” They said at the same time, before glaring at one another. 

“Alex, don’t you have the… The thing.” Kara said pointedly. 

“Fine. I’ll walk you two out.” Alex said, not looking away from Cat’s stare down. 

They rounded the corner, only to find a very pale and shaky Clark Kent facing off with a very pissed of Bruce Wayne. 

“Not that I’m going to stop him, but why does Bruce Wayne look like he wants to fight Clark Kent?” Cat murmured to herself, already seeing the headlines now. 

Maxwell Lord came over the diffuse the situation, making some sort of joke and the odd trio held back, waiting to see how it would turn out. Eventually Clark noticed Kara off to the side and excused himself, Bruce walking away with a sneer and Max following Clark. 

“Hey you too?” He whispered only audible to Kara who nodded shakily. 

But Max was soon to interrupt, “How do you all know each other?” He said, ignoring all their obvious pain and discomfort. 

“Work.” “Family.” Clark and Kara both blurted out, Cat and Alex staying silent and staring Max Lord down. Alex tried to hide her eye roll at her sister and cousin while seriously fearing for the planet and their safety. 

“It was a family business thing.” Alex tuned out of the conversation cover-up failure while she scanned the room. 

None of the tech was suspiciously glowing green or anything, so it must be elsewhere, but the signal amplified within the building. She was just about to go into full agent mode when she spotted someone across the room. 

It was as if the crowds had parted to reveal her. She was tall and the glittering dress hugged every curve of her muscular body. The slit of the dress revealed from the tanned, sharp cut of her calves up to a powerful thigh. Sleeves weren’t even attempted, and as she walked elegantly, commanding the space around her, her biceps flexed slightly into the swing of her walk. Powerful shoulders stood out like a shield to the world, and even from this distance she could see the lines of muscles of her forearm where she delicately held her clutch. Her face was hidden from Alex. 

Because her brain was short-circuiting, staring at the goddess of a woman in the crowd, she missed Kara’s words. “It’s just some food poisoning, right Alex?... Alex?”

The whole group was staring at her now, but she didn’t notice. Kara followed her sight line, and rolled her eyes, “Sorry, she always gets this way when she sees a woman who could bench press her.” She said flatly and the group chuckled. 

Finally, the crowds obscured the mysterious woman and Alex finally caught up, “Kara!” 

“What? It’s true.” They all laughed a bit more and Alex’s ears were burning, until Kara swayed more into Cat. 

“Alright, time to get you home kid.” Clark took the lead trying to divert attention away from the two of them, but Maxwell Lord still had a stare down with Cat. 

Cat finally strutted away, “Just be sure to be better by 8 sharp tomorrow, Kiera.” She threw over her shoulder. 

Max stood next to her. “So have you considered my offer?” 

Alex just raised an eyebrow, the part of her mind that was previously in the clouds was sharply brought down. This was the man that was hurting her sister. Right in front of her. Trying to offer her a job. “Really? After that you’re still going to try to hit on me?”

Max shrugged, “Don’t get me wrong Agent Danvers, but a brain like yours is wasted in your current job. It would also be a waste for me to only try to sleep with you. The offer is genuine. Plus, even if it’s your thing,” he grinned wider, “I generally don’t try to sleep with women that could kill me.” 

She could feel the bile rising in her throat with her next words, “Fine, have someone give me a tour of the labs.” 

He laughed, “No way. I know you’ll just knock them out to get to whatever you came here for. No. I’ll give you the tour.” Max tried to lead her by the elbow, but Alex shied away. 

They passed by Mr. Wayne talking to an older gentleman. “I’m going to fucking fight him Alfred. I’m going to fight Clark Kent and then that Superman prick.”

The older man sighed, clearly used to this. “Master Wayne-”

But soon they slipped through the doors and couldn’t hear them. They wound around different corridors, but Alex had memorized the building’s floor plan long before. 

“Now before you try anything Agent Danvers, know that my security team is aware of my location and if I don't check in every 10 mins, they will come find me.” Max shook his overly sophisticated wristwatch at her. Then he pointed up at the cameras strategically placed down the hallway. 

He continued talking about the labs, the different departments Alex could run if she wanted to, and the newest tech. It held no interest to Alex, she was just waiting for one of the more secrete labs and for the clock to restart. 10 mins was plenty of time. 

She thought she heard the slightest rustle somewhere behind her, but when she turned to look, there was nothing there. Alex still kept her guard up just in case there was some other form of security following them. Not that she didn't think she could take them, she just didn't want to waste any time on some morally questionable mercenary. 

But her patience was starting to run out, she watched Max check in with the fingerprint scanner and slammed him into the nearest blind corner. 

“Alright enough playing around. Where’s the tech?” She twisted his arm further to make sure he knew she wasn't looking for him to waste her time. 

“This is a tech company there is a lot-” He started slyly through gritted teeth. 

“Not now Max. We both know I’m talking about your anti-kryptonian weapon. It’s un-sanctioned and against several weapon manufacturing laws.” Alex gave him no wiggle room. 

“You, the agent with the questionable at best government but not officially government agency that has the power to suspend due process and goodness knows what else, is questioning my ethicacy?” He tried to laugh but it came out more as a huff of pain. 

“Yes. Now where is the weapon?” 

“Why are you so determined to help them, Alex? They aren’t like you or me. We deserve to have failsafes. It’s just how this works, it keeps them in check.” 

“Yes, because mutually assured destruction has clearly worked in the past. Just answer the question.” 

“I’m really surprised you haven’t figured it out yet.” 

“That’s not an answer. I’m looking for something short and sweet. Like a goddamn location.”

“Normally I don’t mind it when a woman is on top, but-” Alex put more of her weight on the knee pressing into his back, cutting off his deflection.

“Answer. Now.” 

“Fine. I meant that there is no weapon. I mean there are ideas. But we didn’t design a specific weapon in mind.” 

Alex rolled her eyes, but she could hear the ticking of the clock, the seconds passing like the beads of sweat on her forehead. “I have very, very good intel that tells me you’re lying.” 

Max tried to twist his head around to face her, but didn’t get anywhere, instead giving a petulant shrug. “Well your intel is wrong. I wish I had something. But kryptonite is difficult to come by, let alone use in just a prototype.” 

She paused. On one hand she was definitely out of time, but there had to be more, she had seen the effects of whatever it was. “I don’t have time for lies, Max.” 

After a moment’s hesitation, she started to twist his arm more and he did let out a cry of pain. Guilt flooded her, but the image of Kara doubled over pale helped her push through. 

But she didn’t hear the boots coming around the corner until it was too late. The towering guard lifted his walkie-talkie but she lunged first, kicking it out of his hands. But clearly Max was paying his guards well because he quickly recovered and sent a blow to her ribs that knocked her into the wall. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Max trying to scramble out of the way. So she lunged for Max and knocked him unconscious against a wall just before the guard grabbed her ankle. She struck out with her vicious a vicious heel, but it only connected with air, the hand on her ankle gone. 

She twisted around and was on her feet in a second. The captivating woman that she had seen across the room was casually tossing the guard down the hallway where he didn’t bother getting back up. But before Alex could even react, or pick her jaw up from the floor, a small patrol rounded the corner and looked surprised. 

A flurry of elbow strikes, kicks, and headlocks along with a few ripped seams on way too expensive dresses later, the guards were all unconscious in piles around the two women. They looked at each other, breathing heavily and grinning from the rush of adrenaline. 

Alex high on the fight, finally felt bold enough to make the first move, “Alex Danvers.” She stuck out her hand.

The other woman took her hand, and with a vaguely foreign accent that had Alex swooning, “Prince. Diana Prince. While I would love to get to know you, I believe there is a reason we are both missing this party?” She tilted her head slightly, and her grin grew wider the longer Alex was unable to respond.

When she realized she was making more of a fool of herself (flirting had seemed so much easier when she was drunk in clubs), Alex shook her head and cleared her throat. “Uh yeah. Unfortunately, Mr. Lord wasn’t very helpful on that front. Sorry, why are you here?” She blushed when she realized how rude that sounded. “Not that I don’t want you here! It’s just no consorting with known criminals, ‘cause Agent Danvers.” She fumbled and pulled out her badge from a hidden pocket underneath one arm.

Diana just nodded along with her rambling before smiling, “Well Agent Danvers, it’s lucky enough that I just happen to be a very… Unknown criminal. And I’m here for similar reasons. Clark alerted me to what was going on, after we ran into each other. I was here on other business, but I do not take kindly to those who hurt people who only wish to protect others…”

Mountains of paperwork flashed before Alex’s eyes. “How do you know about the Kryptonians? How do you know Clark? Other business, that’s not sketchy.” Alex struggled to hold onto the few shreds of her reality that she had left, and decided to be happy she didn’t mention Kara.

But Diana just continued to beam down at her, a sultry sort of smile, “Those are all stories for another day. Besides there isn’t much time, I have a feeling we won’t be able to extend our welcome much longer.” 

Alex had been faced with many moments of sheer confusion after being presented with facts that sometimes changed the universe as she and most other people understood it, and like all those times before, she just said ‘Fuck it.’, accepted facts and life went on. “Alright, we have to stop whatever it is. Max said that they hadn’t planned to build a weapon…” 

Diana jumped in easily to the brainstorming, “Well it must be one of the technologies on the floor. They are the most likely to be on, and these hallways have been empty, mostly.” 

Staring into middle space, Alex could feel the answer on the tip of her tongue. “We have to fight-” It dawned on her. She froze and turned slowly, looking up at Diana. “The sun!” 

“We have to fight the sun?” Diana looked very worried for Alex. 

“No. No. That’s what’s causing it! The fake sun he built is probably emitting a type of pseudo-solar power that they can’t process correctly!” She slapped her forehead. “How did I not realize this before!” 

“That’s great. But how do we fight a sun? Fake or not?” Diana crossed her arms, heavy bracelets gleaming next to casually flexing biceps. 

“Uh. Everything has an off switch?” Alex shrugged and started down the hallways at a smart, military clip heels be damned. She could feel more than hear Diana keep pace slightly behind her, her towering presence distracting to the hypothesizes of how a fake sun could be powered floating through her mind. 

They were near the stairs leading up to the gala floor, when Diana’s hand lightly touched Alex’s elbow and she nearly tripped. “Just a moment please, I’ll catch up.” Alex’s head whipped around to see Diana slip into a server room and grab a small chip quickly. Her long legs allowing her to bound effortlessly up the staircase to catch up to Alex as promised with a wicked grin. 

Alex raised an eyebrow but continued up the staircase. They had almost reached the doors when Alex gave one final look back, and was surprised to see Bruce Wayne of all people glaring up at them. 

She almost stopped, but Diana put a firm hand at the small of her back. With surprising strength she encouraged Alex to move forward. “Corporate espionage and Bruce Wayne.” Alex hissed out at her. 

“I assure you, Agent Danvers, that it is all for the greater good. And for Mr. Wayne’s benefit. It is always reassuring to see a human become a hero.” Diana’s body was curved toward’s Alex, head bowed in conspiracy. Alex looked up and saw eyes smiling in amusement, she wasn’t sure if the last part was meant for Mr. Wayne. She certainly hoped not. 

Then another realization hit Alex, “Wait, what do you mean human-?” 

“Look! The sun booth!” Diana cut Alex off. 

Alex scanned the poster, looking for the source of the power. From what she could tell the thing was flashy, unsustainable, and unnecessary, but more usefully it was powered by a large electromagnet that was circling somewhere below them in the building along with another one to stabilize it on an unknown floor below them. It was just a little matter of access. 

Diana had managed to push her way to the front of the crowd and was now speaking to the scientist. Alex slipped in next to her. “We need to have a few words with you.” 

The woman laughed nervously blushing slightly. “Of course. I was only just one of the collaborators on this but-” 

“Do you have access to the electromagnet?” Alex transformed into Agent Danvers with the demand. 

“Well, yes but-” She played with the edge of his glasses, and Alex refused to let it remind her of Kara.

Diana moved into her personal space, letting her back block out the party behind them, and simply lifted the woman off her feet. Only a few inches, but enough to get the point across. “You are going to shut it down. Will it fall and endanger any civilians?” 

“Nn-No, it’s it’s… The energy would just-” Her hands gestured uselessly by her sides. “Poof. It would be nearly impossible to gather the ingredients to restart it. Harvesting it in it’s solid form cost millions.” Diana set her down.

“Very well. That is the price Maxwell Lord will pay.” 

The scientist mumbled under her breath while she started walking towards doors behind the poster, “Or me…” 

“I’ll send you one of the best lawyers. Not even Cat Grant could say no to her.” Alex felt the little guilt that had crawled into her stomach dissipate after the woman flashed her a grateful smile. She also tossed her a bone and flashed her fake FBI credentials. 

“Oh wow nice to meet you Agent… Danvers. I’m Dr. McMillan, but call me Tricia.” She smiled at her, not looking where she was walking. “You have some powerful friends. I’m-” She collided with the door they were meant to walk through. “An idiot apparently…” She muttered.

“I’d hardly call, discovering a new rare earth element and harnessing it as an energy source an idiot’s work.” Alex shot back easily, Diana frowned next to her. 

“Oh well,” The woman fidgeted with her glasses again while blushing. “It became apparent after we discovered how susceptible it was to magnetic fields along with it’s unique fluorescent abilities that were so close to our own sun’s, minus the more harmful UVs of course. In fact it actually reverses UV damage! I just wish it was more sustainable…” She lead them easily through a series of underground service tunnels chatting away with Alex about the various properties of the mysterious substance and what exactly the glow it emitted was comprised of. 

Diana was silent most of the time. Alex nudged her with an elbow, “Cat got your tongue Ms Prince?”

“My area of expertise is languages, not physics I’m afraid.” She paused before looking down at Alex with too innocent of a grin. “I guess you could say my tongue can perform more than adequately. Should the situation call for it.” Instead of the wink that could easily follow it, she just raised a quick eyebrow before pulling herself back up to her full height, a satisfied grin on her face. 

Tricia in front of the let out a small flustered cough, and Alex was certain her cheeks matched the same flush of dark red. “Well, um.” The woman just turned to the keypad in front of her quickly punching in buttons before the final door opened up with a hiss. 

But just as they were passing through the doorway, Alex’s least favorite voice rang out, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Agent Danvers.” 

“Well it’s a good thing you’re not.” Alex made a mental note to work on her comebacks. 

“I thought I had paid for enough Senators to keep the government out of my business.” Lord’s guards had fanned out behind him, some of them had guns raised. 

Alex kept her arms half-raised, and she half turned to the woman beside her. “Look you’re crazy and hot but definitely not worth losing my job over.” She was shaking a little, arms raised high. Diana stood rock solid on Alex’s other side, hands by her side.

“We made her, Lord. Let her go.” Alex conceded. 

Max didn’t even look at his employee, but he waved her over. As she was walking over, Max couldn’t help boasting, “This evening is turning out better than I expected. First, I find out I do actually have a weapon against Supergirl-”

“What?!” Tricia was halfway between them when a dozen eyes suddenly turned on her. “It’s not a… I would never make something to hurt Supergirl…” The woman nearly looked in tears. She started to back up. “What did you make me do?” 

She was almost to the doorway, held open by Alex keeping her body in front of the sensor, when Diana jumped up and pulled one of the heavy steel ceiling panels down. She wielded it like a shield pulling the other women behind her while the guards opened fire. The bullets pinged off the metal and Alex lunged out to shut the door. 

Soon the bullets were pinging off the door. Tricia hit a big red button that set off various too loud alarms and locked down the doors. “This way.” Her jaw was now set, even if she still seemed on the verge of tears. “I didn’t know I swear. Supergirl… My parents were on that flight that she saved.” They rounded another corner before coming to a mixture of computer screens and control panels, the hum and churning of large generators and machines competing with the alarm. “I don’t know what I would have done, if…”

“Hey, you shut this thing down, and I’ll give you a job working with her.” Alex knew the general science behind, but that didn’t mean she knew whatever software or controls of the machine. This wasn’t some hollywood science magic. 

“Wait really?!” She was so shocked, she almost forgot to smile. “I’ll do one better. I’ll delete the data. Even if they could harvest it again, it would take another decade to recreate it.” Tricia focused on the screens before her and got to work, muttering things to herself. 

“While I am glad everyone is gainfully employed and happy again. I do have to remind you that it probably will not take Mr. Lord much longer to override the safety shut down.” Diana scanned their surrounding, visibly uncomfortable with how confined they were.

Alex tried to lighten the mood as she also started to plan their escape route. “Feeling left out? I’m sure the DEO would have room for someone like you too, Ms. Prince.” 

“I appreciate the offer Agent Danvers, but I have plenty of experience with your governments and it has left me... disappointed.” Diana glanced down at Alex and caught her eye with a grin. “Although, if there women like you running things, maybe my mind could be changed.” 

She really did try to come up with a semi coherent, maybe even witty response, but all she could do was blush and smile up at her before being saved by Tricia. The deafening hum of the electromagnets ceasing. Unfortunately, the alarms did too.

Alex and Diana froze, but Tricia continued typing as fast as her fingers would let her. Diana looked down at Alex, “Stay here and protect her. I will hold them off.” 

Alex snorted. “What you’re just going to run off on a big heroic moment without me. Fat chance.”

Diana turned to face Alex, fists resting on her hips. “While I appreciate your tenacity. One of us has to protect her.”

Not one to be intimidated, Alex tried to stand even straighter and crossed her arms. The top of her head barely reached Diana’s chin. “Under what authority-”

“Ladies, ladies,” Tricia spoke without looking up from the computer screen. “While I am flattered that you’re fighting over me, I semi-permanently sealed off that door. They’ll have to come through our exit, but with the party, I’m willing to bet most of the guards he has on hand are currently with him. Ergo I just saved all our asses.” She clicked swiftly through a few more things while Alex and Diana stared in stunned silence. “Oh and now Supergirl’s.”

“Oh. Good.” “Right” “We should just.” “Yeah, let’s go.” Alex and Diana muttered, and the odd trio started down the walkway. 

Alex cleared her throat. “Uh, where did you learn strategy and tactics?” 

“Sci-fi mostly, and some interesting D&D sessions.” Tricia’s blush then came back in full force. “Uh, I meant to come up with something cooler, but that’s the truth.” 

“No matter how unusual the source, it is clearly working.” Diana gave her a genuine smile. “You remind me of some sisters of mine.” 

A crackle in Alex’s ear brought a grin to her face. “Hope you two weren’t too bored while I was gone.” They continued down the hallway at a light jog, the other two giving her strange looks. 

“Not that I don’t enjoy my radio silence, but how was the party?” Alex could feel Vasquez rolling her eyes from here. 

“Status report.” Hank interupted.

“Well I got one new recruit, a weapon destroyed, and one hell of a story. Need an exit escort in 10, preferably in front of the building. Hostiles following, most likely will not engage in a public setting.” 

“We’re ready when you are. See you soon Agent and Alex…” Hank paused. “Glad to hear you are fine.”

“Ah ya big sap.” Alex could hear Vasquez chuckling over the line before she signed off. 

They entered the gala again, and blended into the crowd. Alex saw out of the corner of her eye Lord and his guards searching on the fringes. 

Diana leaned down and whispered into Alex’s ear. “I am disappointed.” 

Alex half turned into her, slowly making her way through the crowd as to not attract too much attention. “Really? A fistfight, a chase, and evasion isn’t your ideal Friday night?”

Diana rested one hand against the small of Alex’s back, still bending her body towards her. “I was hoping for a dance with a beautiful woman.” Alex shared her grin. “But I will have to settle for saving the world with one.” Alex rolled her eyes, but couldn’t stop smiling. 

“You know, tactically speaking of course, it probably be best if our group split up.” Diana arched an eyebrow. “My friends can take the scientist and we give Lord a run for his money. I’m sure I know a place where we can hide out a bit.” 

“Sounds like an excellent plan.” Diana held out her hand for Alex as descended the excessive staircase. 

“Cool. I guess I’ll just going into that super sketchy unmarked van that’s definitely the government failing at being inconspicuous.” Tricia half saluted before heading towards the DEO van. 

“Uh, Vasquez you’ve got a friendly incoming. Also we’ve got to redo the undercover vehicles again.” 

Vasquez snorted over the lines. “No shit. That’s what I’ve been saying for months. Where the hell do you think you’re- Oh!” Vasquez waved from the open door of the van, giving an exaggerated thumbs-up. “Congrats on getting laid. Remember stay safe and-” 

Alex removed the ear piece before flipping Vasquez off. Diana chuckled beside her before a very nice town car pulled up to the curb. The driver open the door when Lord appeared at the top of the steps, his usually impeccable suit ruffled. 

They rolled down the window and waved as they drove away laughing. “Back to the hotel, please.”

“Yes, Ms. Prince.” The driver rolled up the divider. 

“Not from around here.” Alex questioned, the giddiness of beating Lord making her feel light. 

“It is a beautiful city, but I am not. I am from a very different place from here.” Diana looked at her and a certain heaviness fell over them. 

It reminded her of the hushed conversations Kara and her had growing up. “Well since you are a guest in the city, it is only fair to make sure that you have a perfect evening.” They smiled at each other. “Would you care for a dance later?”

“Very much so.” Diana’s whole face lit up, and Alex thought maybe tonight wasn’t half bad afterall.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

Alex setup the board while Kara flopped on the sofa with her third container of chinese takeout. “So why do you have a thing for women who can benchpress you?”

“Oh my-” Alex couldn’t get any redder. “No. We are not having this conversation.” 

Cat came over, a wine glass in one hand, and kissed Kara on the forehead. “Don’t worry about it dear.” Before winking at Alex. “She seemed like a wonderful woman.” 

“This is my apartment. Why I am being attacked?” 

Kara grinned. “Oooo Alex has a crush. And I don’t know, it’s just-”

Alex narrowed her eyes at Kara. “If you talk about this anymore, I will mention the thing.” She stabbed at the air with a ridiculously colored game piece. 

Kara stopped eating. “You don’t mean.” She froze on the couch. 

Cat rolled her eyes at the two sisters. “Really mutually assured destruction?” 

“Yes. Also while we are embarassing Kara.” Alex said with a too wide smile. “You should know that I have an actual license to kill and an organization to back me. Should anything happen to her.” 

Cat calmly sipped her wine while hiding her grin, and Kara choked on her food. “Alex! I am right here!” 

“Oh I know.” Alex smiled as they returned to their game with only mild death threats and jokes, secretly happy that her sister had found someone. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, maybe Kara wasn’t the only lucky Danvers sister.

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess the DCU has a woeful lack of non-mad female scientists so I inserted a completely different reference, hopefully someone knows who she is. Thanks for reading, please let me know what you thought, I read all the comments!


End file.
